Sword Master Chapter 4 The Mystic Warrior
by jalen tate
Summary: after a battle against rodmey terdimour a member of the terdimour clan mystic warriorzoru is his real namemakes a bloody entrance and it turns out hes on a mission to destroy mystic demon for killing his parents...


Sword master c

Chapter 4 the mystic warrior

hey thanks for saving me back there said metron awww,dont metion it little bro said metronita

teasing hey,hey,hey,dont talk to me like that...im not a baby you know said metron say,have you seen

rakiro anyway said metron,nope said said metronita...then (thud)rakiro went crashing through the wall

what the rakiro?said metronita no time to talk !said rakiro,he quickly teleported away...no!,heh!,maybe we should go after

him said metron. yeah ok said metron they went out of the hideout. ok metron,we will spit up ok,then if we find metron we meet

here ok...little bro?said metronita(sigh)fine ok said metron metron went up a tree hmmm...said metron he saw blue aura and...

um,,well the other aura was hard to make up,hmmm...i think thats rakiro alright said metron he he jumped from the tree

this time he saw light in the color of,well a mystery then...he saw rakiros aura he ran up to it turns out it was metronitas

gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!!!!we"ll look for him together then ok?yeah said metronita,then all of a sudden...NOT AGAIN!!!!SAID rakiro

what the the hell?said metron(crash)rakiro fell to metron heh!,oh,sorrry metron now then time to go back rakiro

started running back to the battle scene yo,metron we should follow him said metronita yeah,yeah,yeah said metron

they were travling behind rakiro in hot persuit yo,guys why are you following me?said rakiro,after all i can handle this

you can huh?,then why were you knocked from where ever you where all the way to me then,huh?said metron (sigh)

rakiro,metron is trying to say we saw a strnge aura and it looks diffrent said metronita.in other words ,we wanna know who the hell you are fighting!

said metron. ok,i"m fighting this wierd dude he wont even say anything and,hes pretty strong said rakiro

yeah,baby!said metron when they arrived at there destination it was outside a cave named tsunami cave and outside of it was this

weierd half human, half demon he had red and blue hair black pants and and a samurai top he had no sword he told me

his name is rodney terdimour from the terdimor clan said rakiro,and from the looks of it they are capaple of some some good

techniques and there trademark abilty. trademark... abilty?asked metron,yes its a technique that only that clan can

use.explained rakiro,well...then can you tell us what there theier trademark technique is? this way we can actually

stand and fight said metron,well thats the thing i dont what it is said rakiro but i"ll fight it said rakiro he ran up

to it then punched it he was about to kick it but rodney grabbed his leg and threw him up then did a backflip kick

and it sent him flying he went up to the air his eyes and fist started glowing black,that must be his trademark tec-

nique said rakiro he looked at rodney he froze everything froze then his eyes turned green half his body

turned red and the other half red (boooooom)the entire blast was only focused on rakiro then he punched rakiro down

then he put one foot on rakiro everything started moving again,what the...what happened?!said metronita...i have defeated

him...he was weak said rodney rakiro slowly got up then metron took out his sword ...the fiery blade

heh!,a blade?,you really want to try and defeat me with a blade?well,its worth a try said metron but,metron!,what

do i do?said metronita hmmm...stay here and watch rakiro he said as he tried to slash rodney

then his sword started glowing red...metron...held his sword up in the air wait...ill fake like im gonnna

attack hell rush up to me and i slash him...yeah said metron to himself then rodney was about to slash him

until (slash)gack choked rodney he was chopped in half blood splatered everywhere,what you doing i was tottaly go

nna kick that guys ass.said metron dissapointed


End file.
